Mavis Strikes Out
'Mavis Strikes Out '''is the ninth episode of the first season. Plot Toby sighed as he puffed into Anopha Quarry. A certain little diesel was biffing the trucks around, and Toby wanted to warn her, but he knew that Mavis wouldn't accept advice. "You know that little fiesty diesel named Mavis over there?" asked Toby to Jack. "Yes, why?" "Well, she's being a very naughty engine. She keeps biffing the trucks and being rude to others. It's... improper. It's kinda like how you were on your first day on the island. You jumped in where you didn't belong." Jack chuckled. "I guess Mavis jumps in too, eh?" "Unfortunately, yes." replied the tram engine. Toby and Jack looked at Mavis, who was having some trouble. "Fiddlesticks!" she growled as she tried to move the trucks. The trucks giggled, "Hold back! Hold back!" Stanley puffed in. "Mavis, the trucks' brakes are on. It would be helpful if your driver took off the brakes." "Rubbish!" fumed Mavis, "These stupid trucks just don't want to move, that's all." "But-" Stanley said, just as the coupling between Mavis and the trucks snapped. "See?" "Fiddlesticks!" said Mavis and was coupled to a different line of trucks. "See what I mean?" asked Toby worriedly. Jack murmured in agreement and drove away to shove some more rock. Later, Toby was talking to Mavis. "Mavis, you've got to be more mature. Your silliness has caused enough delays for a lifetime!" he said. Mavis said nothing, so Toby continued. "You remember when you saved me from having to puff over that tightrope bridge? Now ''that ''was mature, but since then, you've gone downhill." Mavis rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I helped Bill, Ben, and Salty at the quarry on Edward's Branch Line." "Perhaps, but for some weird reason, you've been like your old self." Mavis sighed and oiled away to the Docks. At the Docks, Salty was singing to the trucks. "Yo, ho, ho, and a pucket of prawns! The tailor spins and the captain yawns!" he sang. Mavis arrived. "Salty, what's that song about?" "Oh, nothing important matey! Now, what about you? I've never seen you down here before." "Oh, Toby the Know-it-All told me to be mature!" "Argh, I will admit that the tram engine may have a point. Ye've been grumpy lately." "Ugh..." grumbled Mavis and scurried away. Later, Mavis was sulking in her shed at the Quarry. "Mature indeed... Pah!" she scoffed. The manager of the Ffarquhar Quarry Company arrived. "Mavis!" he scolded, "You really need to be a more mature engine! You have caused confusion and delay. If you don't behave, then I will replace you." Mavis gulped. "Y-y-yes, sir." she stuttered. For the rest of the month, Mavis stayed in her shed, while Toby did her work. One night, Daisy came to see her. "Mavis, don't you think you should be out by now? You are a responsible engine after all." Mavis sighed. "I don't know, Daisy..." she said. Daisy scurried away in indecision. Over the next couple of days, Mavis thought about what Toby and the Manager had said. "Maybe I do need to change..." she thought. A few days later, Toby arrived in Ffarquhar Sheds, to find Mavis all alone. "Go away..." she muttered. Toby laughed. "Don't worry, Mavis. I just came to tell you that the manager wants you to return you to work." "Really?" asked Mavis and smiled, "Finally!" "Well, the Manager expects no delays today," warned Toby. "Don't worry, Toby. I think I've got it under control, but if I do need help, I'll ask you." Toby smiled. "That's being a mature engine indeed." Characters *Toby *Daisy *Mavis *Salty *Stanley *Jack *Terence ''(cameo) *Ned (cameo) *Bill and Ben (mentioned) Trivia *Some references to Toby's Tightrope, Salty's Secret, and Jack Jumps In are used. Category:Season 1 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes